Current practice of pediatric anesthesiology dictates that any history of reactive airway disease increases anesthetic risk. However, specific variables (age at onset, medication requirements, previous hospitalization, incidence, steroid use) which increase anesthetic risk have not been delineated. This is an epidemiologic study designed to determine which factors in children with reactive airway disease predict anesthetic risk.